


Vampire's hot hunter

by dcs131xxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fisting, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Hot Taeyong, Leather Jackets, M/M, Sass Chittaphon, Vampire Hunters, choker, i'm addicted to taeten smut, im sorry, this turn out hot than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcs131xxx/pseuds/dcs131xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot vampire hunter came to Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's hot hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ten suspected something was a little off when his father tried to bite him when he was younger. Nevertheless, he lived a relatively normal life among other humans.

When Chittaphon was 12, his father try to bite him when he's sleeping. Or he already had. He remembered two tiny holes on his neck sometimes after that. He could feel he woke up different the next morning. Sweet scents of iron when he close with friends at school, overflowing energy inside his body and lack of sleep that he needed.

However he manage to live normally among society. They didn't see something off with him. He dates, made out, make friends and hang out. From school to college now he live normal as human even he realize he's far from human.

**August 15th**

Its 2.00 a.m and Chittaphon just got back from club. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight- there's assignment he need to finish. Just as he enter his bedroom, his nostril caught a scent of unfamiliar perfume. Before he could react, a bullet come across in front of his face.

He manage to dodge as a figure try to ricochet and grab him first from behind. "Who're you and what're you doing in my room?!"

The room is dark but with his sight Chittaphon could see a young man- around his age, hot- to be told with fire guns and crossbow as the latter trapped inside his arms. The man chuckle before he making his moves. He try to kick one of the leg but Chittaphon didn't moved. He's stronger than he looks. "You kicked like a girl," he mocked him.

Chittaphon push him on to chair and tied him both hands and legs. As light flickering open he could see the face more clear now. The latter is beautiful (than any female he've hang out with). Chittaphon fascinated by his face and body. He wear a black leather jacket, tight pant and choker. Chittaphon took the crossbow and fire guns hang on his waist and thighs. He can see the latter's lean and skinny body that doesn't match the power he have.

"I'm gonna ask you again- who're you and what're you doing in my room?" he lowered his voice this time.

"I won't answering that. Just for you know- i came here to kill you,"

"Owh. Arrogant are you?" Chittaphon smirked. He sat on his bed facing the intruder. "Tell me babe. Who're you and why're try to kill me?"

"You know why. You aren't human. You need to die,"

"Owh. That's hurt my feelings, babe. But why? I didn't do anything wrong in my life,"

"Yet. Just because. I've orders to hunt vampires like you and I finished my job," said the hunter. Chittaphon speechless. "And if you keep me here other hunters will find us and do the same,"

"I'm not afraid of your warn. I'll show them I don't do anything wrong other than living,"

Chittaphon take a moment to change cloths before he stare back to the hunter. A mischievous smirk formed on his face. He lifted the hunter from the chair before drop him on his single bed. He tied him there.

"What're you doing?" the hunter yelled. Gladly no neighbor will heard him at this 2.00 a.m in the morning. "I'm going to have a little fun," Chittaphon replied and undone the latter's belt.

"Stop! Don't!" but Chittaphon throw away the latter's pant and boxer anyway. The hunter exposed in front of him, made Chittaphon aroused than before. He sat in front of the hunter opened leg just as he start to play with him. "Are you usually beautiful like this?"

The hunter look slightly scared- as he squirmed under the vampire's touch. Chittaphon poking his opening and slid a single finger- made the hunter yelped. "You're virgin?" the vampire asked made the hunter's mouth dropped in horror.

"You should see yourself. You hunt a monster but you afraid of someone knew you're virgin," Chittaphon mocked him. He started to slid both fingers to scissor his opening. The hunter couldn't bear it. "Please,"

"I wonder how many fingers you could take. Can you take my whole fist?" Chittaphon entered his fingers one by one until the whole fist inside the hunter- made him whimpering and squirmed. "Get out, please!"

"My god! You're drooling, babe!" Chittaphon played with his inside. The fist start to punch his wall made his belly slightly bump outward. The hunter droll so much more as his mind went blank. Chittaphon pull his fist out after the hunter came- not so much for his first time.

"I wish I could taste you but that just gonna turn you, babe," the hunter didn't hear him. "I'm starting to like you,"

The hunter only whimper. Chittaphon inhale the scent- just above the red choker that the latter's wear. "I think I wouldn't mind to be killed by you. What's your name again?"

"Tae, yong," the hunter whisper softly. "That's a beautiful name. Just like you, Taeyong," Chittaphon place a kiss on the latter's lips. His tongue dominating the kisses.

"My name is Chittaphon but its 'Ten' for you to scream," Ten took the legs and hung on his shoulders before penetrate into Taeyong harshly. The latter screamed.

"Thanks for coming after me tonight, Taeyong," Ten start to increase his pace penetrating the latter deeper and more deeper while Taeyong looks like he about to pass out. It not long before Taeyong come again and Ten start to feel his length swell. He striped Taeyong's leather jacket to roaming the milky skin.

Later on he came inside Taeyong with so much load until the latter pass out- with full belly.

Both vampire and hunter woke up by alarm on the nightstand. Taeyong seems didn't realize that Ten's still inside him until he sprang out of the bed- which made the vampire chuckled. "What a cute reaction,"

Seems that Ten'd untied him before he woke up and Taeyong thanked him for that. As lightning speed he puts his cloths on before get back to his fire guns and crossbow. Ten still laid on the bed-naked, smile plaster on his face as he watching Taeyong.

"Are you gonna coming back?" he asked. "No. I'll make sure other hunters will come for you,"

"The other hunters- are they as hot as you?" Taeyong stomp his feet furiously before go out through the window just like he entered last night. Chittaphon sure will missed his hot vampire hunter.


End file.
